Metformin is an orally administered drug that is approved to treat patient with non-insulin dependent diabetes. It increases insulin sensitivity, decreases triglycerides levels and promote weight loss in diabetics. This is proposed to determine whether metformin will promote weight loss and alter lipid levels in positive fashion.